Corporate Liaisons
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Bella Swan lands a temp job as a personal assistant for Carlisle Cullen, a young Executive at Volturi Acquisitions. When the attraction is instantaneous, will he be able to hold off his attraction to her or risk it all by pursuing her? Carlisle/Bella AH/AU


**I own nothing Twilight that belongs to the wonder Stephanie Meyers, I just like doing naughty things with her characters!**

 **Banner by Illicit Writer**

 **Pre-read by Elodie Whitlock**

 **This was originally written for Fandom AJD, my niece was diagnosed when she was two.**

 **~Corporate Liaisons~**

 **CPOV**

These past five weeks I feel like I've walked around with a permanent hard-on, and it's all because of my temp Isabella Swan. Lauren, my PA, is out on extended maternity leave for nine weeks. Nine… long… weeks.

Isabella is beyond beautiful and sexy as hell. It doesn't help that she wears tight blouses that cling to her perfect breasts and short skirts that show off her incredible legs. Many nights, I have dreamed of her naked body and what I long to do with her. She also has perfect lips; how I would love them wrapped around my cock. I would have made a move on her already if the company didn't have a very strict no fraternizing rule. I really didn't want to risk my job by dipping into the company's ink, but Lord what I'd give to be deep inside Miss Swan.

This week we have been working long hours together, and it's getting harder to fight my overwhelming attraction for her. She flirts with me every chance she gets. First it was subtle, but then the flirting became more intense. A few days ago, she brushed her body against mine slightly when she leaned over my desk as we went over the weekly numbers. I swear a jolt of electricity flowed through my body right to my cock. I ached for her. Yesterday, we shared a very passionate kiss in my office that I have not been able to get off my mind. I want more! Today, I'm going to ask her to accompany me on a business trip next week. I'm hoping that I'm not wrong about this attraction between us.

I was sitting in my first class seat waiting for the plane to take off; Bella was sitting next to me fidgeting.

"Mr. Cullen, can I get you anything?" Gina, the flight attendant asked.

"Scotch on the rocks, please." I answered and then looked at Bella. "Bella, would you like a drink? It may help you calm your nerves."

"Yes, please. A glass of Merlot would be wonderful," she answered with a shaky voice.

"I will be right back with your drinks," Gina said before she disappeared.

I looked around and noticed that Bella and I were the only passengers in first class. Gina came back and handed us our drinks.

After the pilot came on, told us the weather and what time we would be arriving in Phoenix, the flight attendant went over the safety information.

Gina came over and said, "Make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything, just hit this button." Gina pointed to the call button. "I will lower the cabin lights. Have a nice flight."

The plane took off, and Bella had a death grip on the arm rest. She looked completely terrified. I had no idea she had a fear of flying until last Friday. I overheard her cell phone conversation with a friend about her long-term fear. I wanted to soothe her somehow.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" I asked as I placed my hand over hers to try and calm her. Upon contact, I felt that familiar surge of what felt like electricity flow through my body and straight to my dick.

"I'm fine," she whimpered.

Her body shifted so she was up against me; the only thing between us was the armrest.

"Breathe; just take deep breaths, in and out."

"Thank you," she said as she squeezed my hand and downed her wine quickly.

She let out a deep breath and started to relax. She grabbed the magazine in front of her and thumbed through it. I smiled as I went over some documents for my meeting tomorrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her playing with her empty wine glass. I took the last sip of my scotch and placed it on the tray.

"Would you like another one?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I pushed the button as Bella stood up and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. She sat back down and started fumbling through it.

"What can I get you?" Gina asked.

"Another Scotch on the rocks and a glass of Merlot please."

She nodded and then left. I watched as Bella was still trying to find something in her bag. She let out a frustrated groan.

Gina came back with our drinks.

"Thank you," I told her, and she nodded as her left.

Bella was still searching frantically for something in her bag.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just looking for my lifesavers; I need something to suck on," She stated.

Her words went straight to my cock, and I let out a groan. I can give you something to suck on Miss Swan.

"What?" she gasped as she looked from my eyes to the bulge that was now in my pants. She licked her lips.

Fuck, did I say that out loud? "I'm sorry".

She cut me off, "Don't be, Carlisle. I think you are incredibly sexy, and we are both adults."

"I hope I didn't offend you."

"No you didn't," she replied then leaned toward me. My entire body went ablaze the moment her lips met mine.

She pulled away and smirked. "You need relief from your current situation, and I need a distraction. They say the best way to keep calm is to suck on something," she purred as she knelt in front me. She looked into my eyes, asking for permission.

"Please," I moaned.

She unbuttoned my pants and pulled my hard cock out, taking it in her hand and stroking it slowly, too slowly.

"God, yes," I moaned as she swirled her tongue on my tip. I thought I was going to come right then. I groaned when I felt her warm lips engulf me. I watched her head as she bobbed up and down, taking me in deeper each time.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy it is to watch you suck my cock," I panted. "I've wanted your lips on me since the first time I laid eyes on you."

She let out a moan as she continued to worship me. "Christ, I'm so close."

Her mouth was my heaven. She slid her mouth up and down, sucking me harder and faster than before, taking me in deeper with each pass.

"Fuck," I moaned out as I released into her mouth.

She sucked me dry and then released me. As she looked me in the eyes, she purred. "I love your cock, Mr. Cullen."

"The fasten seatbelt sign is now on. Please turn off all electronic devices and prepare for landing," The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

Bella quickly grabbed my tie and pulled me toward her for a quick, steamy kiss before she got up off the floor and sat in her seat. After I buttoned my pants and straightened my tie, I leaned toward her to whisper into her ear. "Thank you, that was incredible. I can't wait to get to the hotel, Miss Swan. Since you love my cock so much, it will be my complete pleasure to bury it deep in your pussy."

She shivered at my words and let out a small moan.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Cullen," she responded as she licked her lips.

Fuck me, this plane couldn't land fast enough.

The hotel elevator doors closed. I looked around and besides Bella and myself, there was one other person. I knew I needed to go over some figures to prepare for tomorrow's meeting, but the only figure I was hoping to be going over was Bella's. She was the epitome of sexy. I had been good by keeping my hands to myself, for the most part, thank God; I was only her 'boss' for three more weeks. Then I would be free to pursue her publicly. I leaned forward so I could whisper in her ear.

"After I get settled, may I come to your room? I want to pick up where we left off on the plane. The things I want to do to your body are endless."

Her breath hitched at my words. "Yes! Please," she moaned as the doors opened to our floor.

We exited and walked toward our respective rooms. They were at the end of the hall and conveniently across from each other.

"Be ready in thirty minutes," I said as I slid the card to open my door, deciding that the figures could wait until later, but I couldn't.

"Yes sir," she purred as she disappeared into her room.

I closed my door and took a deep breath. I quickly changed into something more casual, ordered a bottle of wine, and made a few phone calls. I was hoping later we could order room service for dinner. I had no intention of letting Miss Swan out of her hotel room now that I had her all to myself. There was no need to wait, and I left my room swiftly. My cock was hard and ready as I walked across the hall to her room.

I knocked on her door, and she took my breath away when she opened it. She was standing there in nothing but a smile and a black thong. I groaned as I walked in and closed the door behind me pinning her against it.

"You're incredibly sexy," I stated in a husky voice.

My lips attacked her neck and trailed down to her pert breasts. I took one in my mouth as I palmed the other. She moaned and panted as I enjoyed her perfect tits, loving the way her body responded to me; in every way.

"Carlisle," she cried as she unbuttoned my pants, sliding down the zipper. She pushed them down my legs along with my boxer briefs. I groaned as she stroked my cock. My hand quickly slid under her thong and into her wet heat.

"Fuck, you will be the death of me," I moaned against her lips before kissing her deeply. In one swipe, I removed the thin piece of material that kept her from me. She wasted no time hitching one leg up, wrapping it around my waist as she fucked my fingers. Nothing but her primal moans filled the air around us as her orgasm rocked through her body.

"Oh Carl... isle," She screamed.

I walked us over to the bed, laying her down slowly. I went and grabbed my pants to get the condom out of my pocket, tore it open, and slid it down myself. I climbed on the bed, my hardened cock ready to please her. I placed her legs over my shoulder, and in one quick thrust, I was deep inside her.

"God, Bella. You feel so good. I've dreamed about being buried in you for weeks." I pulled out and slid back in. She was tight, wet, and warm. "Better than any dream," I moaned.

She started to meet me thrust for thrust as our bodies continually collided with each other's. I've been with many women, but I'd never felt the intense connection that I'd felt with her.

"God, I'm so close," I grunted as I picked up the pace. I could feel her spasm around me; I needed to send her over the edge. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers as my hand ran down her body and rubbed her clit.

"Ohhhhh," she cried as her body trembled with ecstasy, her orgasm sweeping over her, triggering my own.

"Bella," I chanted her name as I released into the condom.

I pulled out of her and removed her legs from my shoulders. I discarded the condom and lay next to her running my hands lightly over her body.

"You're amazing. Just, three more weeks, and then no more hiding." I took a deep breath. What if she didn't want me? I'm assuming she does. "That's if you want me," I added, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable.

"Carlisle, of course I want you. I can't wait. You mean the world to me. This is not just an affair for me. I care very deeply for you," she replied as she placed her hand on my cheek. "What we just did was… amazing. I waited for what seems like forever to be intimate with you."

I placed my lips on hers trying to show her how I truly felt about her. I slowly pulled away.

"Why don't we order dinner? Then I want to get to know every inch of your incredible body and slowly make love to you," I said in just above a whisper.

She smiled and then let out a giggle. "Sounds perfect, Mr. Cullen."

 **~Epilogue~**

I stand on the balcony at the beach with my eyes closed and the warm breeze nipping at my half naked body, images of the past year with Bella flow through my mind. After our trip, we snuck around to be together, but once she was no longer my PA, wild horses couldn't stop me from pursuing her. No woman has ever gotten under my skin the way she has, the depth of my love for her is overwhelming. Today she made me the happiest man on earth when she said "I do" and became my wife.

"Carlisle, I'm waiting."

Hearing my name fall from her lips brought me back to the present. I slowly turned around, the sight of her standing by the bed wearing an almost see through white lace negligee with no panties that ended at her mid- thigh took my breath away. My hard cock twitched in anticipation of what's to come.

"Bella," I groan as I walk toward her.

Wasting no time I stripped off my clothes, lifting her little nighty over her head, and tossing it to the side. I lowered her to the bed and began worshiping every inch of her body with my hands and mouth. As our bodies became one I was overwhelmed by my love for her. I glanced down and watched our bodies collide. I wasn't sure where I ended and she began, we were truly one mind, body, and soul.

 **~End Notes~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. I love the Carlisle/Bella pairing!**

 **I'm looking for some pre-readers, if your interested please PM me. I do write Edward/Bella but I love me some Jasper/Bella and Carlisle/Bella and I do have an Emmett/Bella :)**


End file.
